User blog:Riddle Me This/Schoolboys - Character Development and Bios.
One of my small issues with the Schoolboys series is my notice of small continuity errors. Most of these are characters acting "Out of Character". Because of this, I have decided to share my personal views of each Schoolboy and what I think their backstories would be. (If you do not agree, feel free to give your view of the characters in the comments) I think I'll start from my own character, Nicholas Spencer. I think of Nicholas as an open-minded, joking person at heart with small social problems. For example, being highly reluctant to accept Josh Kingston, Junior into the Schoolboys Team without Joshua's judgement (Whom he seems to admire a lot). However, I don't see him being shy, though. And since he and Nathan are usually the two in the background/taking "commands", I see him as a follower, not a leader by any means. In the fourth movie, he also shows signs of being an open-minded Prankster like I said at the beginning (Due to my improvising 'cause of my little amount of actual lines). I think his background would be at a loner, who doesn't want to be a loner, but due to his attitude then, he couldn't exactly find a friend. Then he finds the Pranksters, and becomes one temporarily, there he grows the aggresive "dark side" if you will that he shows in the 1st film when Josh hurts Joshua. However, I see him not exactly wanting to do what he is doing, and when Joshua and Nathan find him, he gladly becomes friends (Although that would take a while to happen). After becoming a Schoolboy, I think he'd want to be a good person like Joshua, but would always show signs of his former self. Now I'll move onto Josh Kingston, Junior. Because of Josh's attitude during the films, I see him being a natural leader, albeit, one who is a little arrogant and overly self prideful at times, so sort of a show-off in ways. I also see him being a little popular, but also not very liked due to his attitude. However, don't get me wrong, I don't think he's a total jerk at all. Just... the opposite of Joshua in many ways. 1. He can't "read" people, or understand people anywhere near as well as Joshua can. 2. He gets his popularity by ways that aren't as good as Joshua. 3. He doesn't have the qualities Joshua does, but he understands he doesn't, and tries to prove he dors anyway (Notice his jealousy of Joshua). Now for his background: I see him being the "Cool kid". The sort of one who people don't fully understand and dislike for being a show-off. I also see him trying to be popular, but failing at impressing the same people who don't understand him. He might be the sort of person who came into the School being popular with the wrong crowd, and wanting to have better, truer friends. I know that wasn't exactlty a background, but oh, well. Joshua Kerr: I see him as being the guy who is sort of shy, yet is very empathetic, and understands people well. Almost the opposite of Josh. He isn't popular with the cool kids, but the ones who oppose the cool kids, again, the opposite of Josh. It's sort of funny, that I noticed these opposite things. His background would probably be average, yet good. As in, he wasn't too popular, but he made the right choices, right friends, and right "path" through School. He was arguably the first Schoolboy, and also a reluctant leader. Being "in charge" of his friends, Nathan and Nicholas, maybe ;cause they're followers, not leaders. Unlike Josh, he wouldn't strive to be the leader to prove something, he'd be the person who is chosen as the leader naturally (Another difference. Far out.). Nathan Jacob: An interesting character, not very included in the films like Joshua or Josh, or even Nicholas, but an interesting character none-the-less. This leaves me to fill in many blanks, since most of his development is through Coach. Even overshadowed by Coach, maybe. He seems to have a close friendship with Nicholas, maybe due to them being the followers. He probably is a sportsman, but also a good person like Joshua, since I believe he'd be the 2nd Schoolboy after Joshua himself. As for the rest of his background, I may need some advice. :) Thanks. Category:Blog posts